


Touches Of Red

by xoxoluvsucks



Category: Paper Roses - Fandom
Genre: 5k Contest, BUT LIKE FOR REAL, Cuddles, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HYPED to write this, Hugs, Intimacy, Kisses, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, cute boy, honestly i was, i love these boys, kinda angsty, little touches, paper roses, possible au???, some true events, they are soulmates, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoluvsucks/pseuds/xoxoluvsucks
Summary: (The characters in this story ARE NOT MINE, they belong to the amazing author and artist: V-0-3 (links in authors note) so please respect that!)This one shot was made Souly for the enjoyment of me, the author and others in the fandom of her web-comic Paper Roses! This is the fic i have entered into her 5k contest!Summary: When Hiro and Akio go down to the family's old beach house, feelings come up to the surface and time ticks at the wait to voice those feelings.(ALSO, A CRAP TON OF PAPER ROSES ARE IN THIS SO-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy. So, i worked my ass off on this and i'm pretty proud of it! Not beta'd BUT i have gone through and fixed everything but sorry if something is off! Let me know and and i'll fix it! Also, my laptop kept on changing Akio to Aiko, but i'm pretty sure i fixed all those but yeah. I hope you guys enjoy, especially V-0-3 because i put my all into it!  
> Links to V-0-3's social medias and Tapastic.  
> https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/v_0_3  
> https://tapastic.com/series/Paper-Roses
> 
> Link to my tumblr (come talk to me!! i'm lonely!!)  
> https://nina-draws.tumblr.com/

**Touches Of Red**

* * *

 

 

The drive was long but peaceful as Akio stared out the car window watching the world zoom by. It went from city lights to the view of the sun starting to set upon the ocean. Akio closed his eyes and hummed against the cool of the window.

Hiro had asked Akio, in an awkward but sweet way, if he wanted to go visit the beach house just a few hours outside of town for the weekend. Akio had forgotten about the seaside home but simply agreed. When his sister asked if he remembered ‘the red room’ in the beach house, he shook his head no. Her lips curled into a sly but amused smile as she crossed her arms and walked away saying “You got to find out on your own now. Again.”

 

Akio looks at the shine on the ocean from the orange and purple in the sky; the way it reflected onto the water made Akio smile. He just knew some memories would come back. They had to. Akio always dreamed of those faint memories. Whether they are too good to be true or not enough detail to give him any information, he always woke up happy and felt like another part of his heart was given back to him.

 

Pulling up to the driveway of the beach house, Hiro looks over at Akio who fell into a light slumber. ‘ _Cute boy_ ’ goes through Hiro’s head when he glances at Akio. When parked, Hiro lets his head hit the headrest of his seat as he lets out a weary groan. He hears Akio stir and lets his head fall to face the boy who was curled up in a loose fetal position with his heads tucked under his head resting on the windowsill. Hiro watches as a few strands of hair fall against the pale skin of his best friend--crush--love interest? He wasn't sure. What he was sure of was, all he needed was Akio. Akio was basically his life source--- the water to his stem.

 

Slowly and carefully, Hiro unbuckles himself from the car, and leans into the passenger side and brushes the dark strands of hair away from Akio’s face and tucks them behind the boys' ear. He smiles to himself, his heart flutters at the sight of Akio. it always does, but this...this _intimacy_ , feels good. Natural.

 

Hiro gets out of the car and opens the trunk and starts pulling out the few bags. Setting the down on the concrete pathway leading up to the front doors of the house, he looks at the scenery. Green plants and trees surround the house then they feather into the sand the closer you get to the beach. In the back of the house, a long stairway leads down to the seaside of the ocean. This beach house was where Akio and his family would come stay at. Hiro and Akio spent most summers here. In the calm of the roaring waves, in sleepless nights when camping out under the stars mostly spent with long conversations that made Hiro feel human. In those sad moments when Akio didn't know what exactly was wrong but always knew how to help Hiro. This...this was home.

 

Hearing the trunk of the car close, Akio shifts and blinks his eyes a few times, it was nearly completely dark out. Just a few rays of sunshine left in the dark purple sky. Akio slowly wills himself to get out of the car and stops at stares at the house in front of him. He wills for the memories to come crashing back but not one comes; exasperated he sighs and closes the door and silently follows Hiro, who is carrying the bags, up to the front door.

 

Sticking his hands in his black jean pockets, he kicks a small pebble and listens to the faint sounds of waves coming from behind the house. “Hiro,” he calls out stopping in his tracks to look at the boy a few feet in front of him.

 

Hiro drops the bags and unlocks the door and opens it and places the bags inside then turns to look at Akio. “Hmm?”

 

Akio shifts, obviously nervous, “You...won't regret bringing me, even if I don't remember anything?”

 

Hiro is still for what seems like forever, to Akio, then smiles and holds out his hand, “Why would I regret bringing you anywhere?”

 

Akio blushes slightly and walks towards the boy taking his hand. Carefully he intertwines his hand with Hiro’s and smiles down at them. He and Hiro, have a... special relationship. More than friends but not officially boyfriends. They’re just stuck right in the middle. Some days Akio wonders why Hiro hasn't confirmed anything. ‘ _Maybe he's just scared…_ ’ that's what Akio likes to think.

 

“Shall we?” Hiro asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

Akio gives him a small nod before Hiro lets him walk into the house first. Akio’s eyes shine with something like remembrance as he continues to explore the hallways and rooms. All the walls of the house are a rusting gray-blue color, with orange baseboards that please the eye. On the walls picture frames hang, some of them of just Akio when he was small, in the ocean smiling so wide he himself didn't realize he could be that happy. Some of his sister, his parents (before his dad died) and a picture of what looks like a big family barbecue that was on the oceanfront. He continues in the house, each room obviously dedicated to someone; the kitchen and the family room and then the back door that leads to a porch. He slides open the door and walks onto the porch; it was a deck that had stairs leading down to the seaside. He took in a breath of air and smiled, he felt relaxed.

 

“Akio,” Hiro says, startling the boy. Leaning against the frame of the sliding door Hiro watching Akio. ‘ _Beautiful_ ’, he thinks to himself.

 

Akio turns and tucks stray locks of hair behind his ear, “Yes, Hiro?”

 

Hiro blushes a bit, “It's getting late, shouldn't we get some sleep?” he gestures behind him.

 

Akio shrugs and walks towards Hiro, “I don't see a problem in that.” he walks back inside and Hiro follows.

 

“Which room do you want?” Hiro asks as he picks up his and Akio’s bags.

 

“Are...we not sharing?” Akio asks, playing nervously with the ends of his hair.

 

“No... Anyway, which one?”

 

“U-um, my old room I guess,” Akio says as Hiro disappears down the hallway.

 

Akio’s back slumps and he huffs a breath. ‘ _Dense. Very, very, dense._ ’ he goes to his room and Hiro walks out muttering a “Good night”.

 

Akio doesn't bother saying anything back. He just flops on the bed and drifts off to sleep.

 

~

 

_He’s running. He can't breathe. Why is he running? From what? **From who**? He turns, he sees the **boy** , his heart jumps. His **robot heart** jumps. His face heats up with blush and he feels something in his chest. Robots don't **feel** anything. At least, that's what he’s been told. They can't. He never felt much towards anything or anyone. But…. with the **boy**. It's different. The boy makes him feel **so much.** So many different emotions. Sometimes he feels **so much** he wonders, is he really **just** a robot? He stares into the eyes of the boy. He can't help but love him. Be **in love** with him. Even though he’s been told he can't **feel** love. He loves him. He has tried not to, time and time again. But, the truth be told, he’d run across the ocean to be with the boy. His eyes water with tears. His chest **hurts**. It just **hurts** to look at someone you love. He loves the boy. Akio. Akio. **Akio**._

 

~

 

Hiro awakes, his eyes snapping open. His chest heaves as he takes long and steady breaths. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, feels the dampness around them and sighs. He holds his head, scrunching up his fingers in his hair and lets out a shaky breath. Dreams are not always the best Hiro. Especially dreams with Akio in them. Hiro loves Akio so much, that it hurts. ‘ _Is that even possible_?’ he wonders to himself as he stiffly lets his legs hit the ground and as he stretches his arms up. He yawns and stands, making his way out the door and to the kitchen.

 

Akio is cooking at the stove, in a short robe and shorts and a tank top. He is humming and his hair is pulled back in a small ponytail. Hiro lets his gaze linger on the wisps of hair at the base of the boy's neck. He shakes his head before making his presence known.

 

“Good morning,” he says walking to take a seat on a bar stool.

 

Akio turns and smiles at Hiro, “Morning!”

 

Hiro can't help but smile back, “So, what do you want to do today?”

 

Akio shifts his weight as he turns back to the stove, “Hmm, I want to go down to the beach for a little bit. But we have the entire day to relax before we leave, correct?”

 

Hiro nods, “Yeah, tomorrow we can leave around noon.”

 

Akio hums again, “Anything you want to do?”

 

Hiro plays with the drawstring of his sweatpants, “I have one thing I want to show you but we have to wait till sunset.” he says quietly, a shy blush creeping up his neck.

 

Akio’s head perks to the side as curiosity fills his mind, “Okay then… oh! I’m cooking eggs and rice, you want some? You hungry?”

Hiro nods as he folds his hands and watches Akio serve up the food onto plates. Hiro watches as the boys' fingers move with elegance and grace. ‘ _Akio is so fragile_ ’, he thinks to himself. So, tender and something that he feels the need to keep safe. Not a day of Hiro’s happier days were not spent with Akio. Akio always had ways to make him feel like he was real and alive.

Hiro tightened a hand in his shirt over his heart. **Alive**. He looks at Akio who sets his plate down in front of him and smiles. ‘ _I’m alive for you.’_

Akio catches Hiro’s eyes and Hiro turns his head, obviously pretending to be suddenly interested in the flowers on the kitchen windowsill. Akio rolls his eyes and blushes at the thought of Hiro watching him. ‘ _Honestly, when does he not?_ ’ Akio shook his head and started eating.

 

After a few moments of silence, Akio slid a brochure towards Hiro. “M’foum tis,” (Found this) he said behind his hand as he chewed his food.

 

Hiro took the brochure and scanned over it. A Lot of colors decorated the three pages, it was obviously out of date a few years but not much changes over here.

 

“I recognized a place...I think.” Akio speaks up, and Hiro’s ears perk and he eyes Akio before looking back at the paper. “Its…” Akio leans into Hiro’s space a bit and points at a picture of an ice cream stand with big colorful letters spelling out C. R. E. A. M. “This one.”

 

Hiro looked at it and a quick smile flashed on his face. “S’been years since I've been there.” Hiro tilts his head and looks up a bit to catch Akio’s eyes and smiles, biting his lip a bit. “Wonder if it's still around.”

 

The way the ends of Hiro’s eyes crinkle a bit makes Akio feel a bit giddy, knowing Hiro is enjoying himself. “C-can we go find out? Maybe?”

 

Hiro sits up and stretches his hands in the air, making Akio startle from being too close and he jumps away. “Of course. In an hour?” Hiro asks as he grabs the now finished off plates.

 

Akio nods, placing the brochure down and putting away the extra food. “An hour.”

 

~

 

Akio took one last look in the mirror, blowing his bangs out of his eyes and nodding once. His stomach was going wild. Butterflies going so hard that his hands shook as he tied his shoes. The thought of he and Hiro, going to get sweets, together, alone, in a sort of intimate environment, made his stomach churn with excitement. And worry. Worry that he’ll get too close again and that Hiro will push him away. Worry that he’ll find out that Hiro only thinks of him as a brother.

‘ _Oh god. What if he does?_ ’ Akio shook his head and stood up. He knew it was nonsense, the possibility of Hiro only thinking of him as a brother. Their relationship was different than before. ‘ _Right?_ ’

 

Walking out of his room and following Hiro out the door with a quick, ‘Ready?’ and a nod, Akio, and Hiro get in the car and follow the phone GPS to C.R.E.A.M. Apparently, it moved from being a curbside pop-up ice cream stand to now, having its own parlor shop.

 

They pull up to the shop, decorated with bright colors and big letters spelling out C.R.E.A.M. It was small on the inside with only a few chairs and tables but the smell was intoxicating--- in a delicious sort of way. Akio ordered an ice cream cookie, and Hiro got a brownie milkshake. Deciding that the parking meter had plenty of time left the boys decided a walk on the beach wouldn't hurt.

 

It was a quiet and comfortable walk to the beach; exchanging a few topics here and there, but mainly busy eating the sweets. When seeing the beach Akio, felt his heart leap. The waves roaring and yet, playfully calling him to the edge of the water. Akio slipped off his flip-flops and held them as he walked on the sand towards the edge of the water. Hiro not far behind him takes in all he sees.

 

Only a few other people were at the beach, adults sun tanning and kids running into the waves and back onto shore. He watched as Akio dipped his toes into the water carefully and smiled softly when the boy let out a noise at the cold. Throwing away his trash, and taking his own shoes off Hiro went to join Akio.

 

Akio laughed as the sand and waves tickled his toes, and when he felt a hand hold onto his elbow from behind, he blushed wildly and turned to see Hiro eyeing him with concern and softness.

 

“Making sure you don't fall,” Hiro whispered, so softly it almost got lost in the sound of the waves.

 

Akio nods stiffly as he gulped visibly. Hiro’s hand moves away and he feels a bit cold without the touch. He watches as Hiro moves into the water more and looks down at the sand and reaches into the ocean and pulls out a sand dollar.

 

Akio looks over and his mouth forms an ‘O’, “Well, isn't that neat?” he smiles.

And Hiro’s heart goes Doki-Doki at that careless and vulnerable smile.

 

“Hm, I’ve always loved seashells, they are quite...interesting.” Hiro looks at the dollar and looks confused. “But, these patterns...look like someone carved them.”

 

Akio smiles, “Well, the legend is,” he moves towards Hiro carefully and gently takes the shell into his own hands. “That mermaids are the ones that carve the designs. And when it looks good, they let them free and then they float to us on the shore. It's quite enchanting,” Akio pauses and looks up at Hiro, and almost gasps.

 

Hiro is watching him intently, eyes boring into his own. His body heat very prominent in the closeness of their bodies. Hiro takes the shell back and walks away. Leaving a flustered and out of breath Akio to catch up.

 

Hiro walks along the beach, feet just inches in the water. He has his free hand in his pocket and his other one with his shoes swaying lightly at his side as he walks. Akio follows him and watches the waves.

 

Pausing, Akio looks at Hiro. “You know,”

Hiro stops and turns to look at the boy.

“I understand when you feel alone,” Akio looks at Hiro, “you know?”

Akio bits his lip, “I guess its cause when I lost my memory...I felt, isolated I guess. Because everyone was happy and joyous over things...I couldn’t remember. I’ve felt alone too, Hiro. And, it’s okay.”

 

Hiro just stares before continuing walking, his heart picking up and behind his eyes stinging a bit for some unknown reason to him.

 

“Hey!” Akio catches up to Hiro and walks next to him, “W…what’s up?” he asks, a bit hesitantly.

 

Hiro stops and faces Akio, he looks down and his chest tightens, “Do...do I make you feel isolated?” he looks back at Akio, brows furrowed in worry.

 

Akio smiles softly and looks at the horizon of the ocean. He pulls at the hem of his shirt.

“You know, it’s...funny because,” he turns and makes and holds onto eye contact with Hiro, “No. for some reason around you...you make me feel...normal. Not alone.”

 

Hiro’s heart jumps to his throat and his face heats up a bit-- ‘ _must be the fucking sun_ ’ -- and he kicks up some water at Akio who makes a screeching noise and covers his face.

 

Hiro starts to head back to the pavement and stops to slip on his shoes. Akio comes up behind him and sighs, “You know, you need to tell me when you just walk off--- especially after kicking water into my face.” Akio says rolling his eyes and watches Hiro who just grunts.

 

Rolling his eyes (again), Akio walks into step with Hiro as they head back to the car. He watches Hiro out the side of his eye. Hiro looks focused; well, he always looks focused, but today and as they walk, he seems to be on...alert. His eyes stay open and Akio is surprised he hasn’t blinked much. Hiro is always one step ahead of Akio, which must be on purpose. His lips purse slightly when he eyes someone possibly suspicious, and who may be a threat. Akio knows, Hiro’s...robot abilities allow Hiro to scan things and be even more alert than the normal human. Honestly, it makes him feel even more secure with Hiro.

 

The back of Hiro’s hand brushes against the back of Akio’s own hand. And when it does, Akio snaps his head forward and restrains the surprised noise from leaving his throat. Whenever Hiro touches Akio it sends jolts of electricity throughout his whole body and makes his heart and stomach jump with joy and another emotion he isn’t quite sure of.

Hiro turns his head slightly down to look at Akio who is staring straight ahead, his thumbs twiddling in what seems like anxiousness. Hiro sighs quietly and shakes his head at himself. He knew trying to “make the first move” didn’t do much. He turns to look at Akio, and quickly scans the boy. Anxiety is very prominent and the way his brow creases means he is thinking. Hiro looks at the pavement in front of him. ‘ _Akio is always thinking_.’ he thinks to himself.

 

They walk up to the car and Hiro unlocks it and they both get in. Turning on the car Hiro speaks, “I’m dropping you off at the house first, you can go prepare dinner while I go shopping for ingredients for desert.” he pulls out of the parking space and quickly side-eyes Akio “You okay with that?”

 

Akio nods and checks his seat-belt for the second time. “That’ll work fine. I’m thinking of doing a stir fry with rice and noodles-- oh, and!” Akio pulls out his phone and pulls up a recipe, “I have a new spice I really want to try out. Good thing I brought it!” he grins to himself looking at Hiro, who is chuckling.

 

“Okay, Mr. Chef.” Hiro teases.

 

Akio slaps Hiro’s shoulder playfully.

 

~

 

Hiro drops off Akio and speeds off back to the shopping area; he glances at the sun and makes a mental note to be back before sunset.

 

~

 

Inside the house, Akio hums along to his music playing in the background as he gathers ingredients and starts to boil water for noodles. Pulling out a can of chicken broth and putting that on the stove too he waits and pulls out his phone. He scrolls through Instagram and sees his sister is doing well...very well, apparently, as he sees her in a selfie with her apparent boyfriend.

 

Akio feels something between, happiness for her (of course) and what seems like, jealousy. His brows furrow and his heart hurts. He wants that. With who? Oh yes, he knows exactly who. With the only person who has mattered the most to him. His eyes look back at the stove and he curses at the water at full boil almost boiling completely over.

“Shit shit shit…” he says as he turns the stove down.

 

Akio sighs and pulls out the noodles from their box and tosses them into the pan. As they cook he chops up vegetables and meat. He puts in the rice. About thirty minutes later he finishes and drains the noodles and tossed all ingredients into a frying pan. Before turning on the pan he realizes he’s gross. The ocean water starting to irritate his skin.

 

Akio sighs and covers the food before heading into the bathroom to set up a bath. Watching the water, he closes his eyes and listens. He hears a door creak open. His eyes snap open and he shuts off the water. He looks down the hallway towards the front door and calls out for Hiro. “Hiro, is that you?”

 

The creak comes again, but this time down the opposite way. Deeper into the house. He turns his head and gulps visibly. Carefully and quietly, Akio steps out of the bathroom to walk to the end of the hallway. He is met with a black door slightly open. On the door, a thin piece of worn out paper is stuck to it by tape. On the paper is crayon, obviously fading away with what seems like time, and written in that crayon is ‘AKIO AND HIRO. ONLY!!’ in messy handwriting along with badly drawn pictures of flowers and hearts and seashells.

 

Akio hesitantly reaches for the nob of the door and pushes open.

 

His eyes widen and he feels his heart **drop**.

 

~

 

Hiro practically races home as he watches the sun start to set. Pulling up to the driveway and parking and jumping out of the car with grocery bags in his hands he rushes inside.

 

He expects to see Akio humming and cooking their meal but is met with a half-cooked meal sitting on the stove waiting. Hiro sets the bags down and cocks an eyebrow up.

 

“Akio?” he calls out as he starts to search his room, Akio’s room, the game room and the bathroom.

 

“What the…?” he wonders looking at the bath full of, now, chilly water.

 

Suddenly feeling his stomach drop he remembers he didn’t look in one room. _‘The Red Room_ ’.

 

Quickly, Hiro rushes down the hallway towards the red room. He stops in front of the door and breaths. With a shaky hand, he pushes open the door and with heavy breathing, he steps in.

 

Akio is standing in the middle of the open-concept room. His pale body quite the contrast to the different shades of red decorating the room in paper roses. He is standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the **paper roses.** Hundreds of them scattered across the floor, bookshelves, the coffee table and quite a few hung from the ceiling.

 

Akio is staring at the frail paper rose he is cradling in his hands. Tears, silently, rolling down his face and landing onto the petals of the rose.

 

He looks up at Hiro and in a quiet voice, weary eyes and a broken smile he says,

“I... I remember.” Akio turns his head to look all around the room at all the roses of distinct size, shape, and color. “We made all these over the years...w-when you were sad and felt alone.” Akio turns his head and fully looks at Hiro.

 

The big window facing the ocean letting in the light of assorted colors from the sunset made the already gorgeous boy, look breathtaking in Hiro’s eyes and had to hold back from running up holding the beautiful boy.

 

Akio lets more tears free as he latches onto Hiro’s eyes with his own.

“I remember.”

 

Hiro opens his mouth to speak but them Akio does.

 

“A-and you told me...that--that--” Akio’s voice suddenly comes in broken sobs and Hiro carefully makes his way to Akio, making sure not to step on the fragile roses. Hiro feels his own eyes start to sting with the warning of tears ready to break free.

 

“That...you felt something around m-me. Y…you weren’t sure w-w-what that... feeling was but…” Akio takes a breath and looks up at Hiro, who is now in front of him and reaches for his hand.

 

“But you told me you liked the feeling,” Akio says boldly and for once his voice doesn’t waver.

 

Hiro’s tears start to stream down his face and he is sure he doesn’t have on the most pleasant face but these emotions inside him keep stirring and he has been holding them inside for so long.

 

Akio takes a hold of Hiro’s hand, “I--I have one q-question, though.” Akio lets the paper rose fall onto the ground and frees his other hand to cup the side of Hiro’s face as his thumbs wipe away the tears. “Do you...still f-feel...whatever that feeling is, around me? T-today?” Akio asks his hand on Hiro’s face quakes.

 

Hiro lets out breathy sobs as he nods his head. His words not audible yet but when Akio squeezes his hand he finds the courage to speak what’s been in his heart for days-- _months_ \-- **_years_**.

 

“I... I don’t think there w-wasn’t a day where I didn’t...l-love you, Akio.”

 

At the word love, Akio’s eyes widen and his heart finally feels free. Free to be. Hiro drops his head onto Akio’s shoulder as he breaks down sobbing into the boy’s neck.

 

‘ _Love_.’ Akio holds Hiro closer. ‘ _He loves me._ ’

 

~

 

Somehow the two boys end up on the floor leaning against the wall of the window, just wrapped up in each other. Hiro lying his head, on Akio’s chest as Akio lazily strokes his hands through Hiro’s hair.

 

Hiro lets out a long moan as he sits up and looks around the room. Akio watching him with caring eyes.

“It’s just….” Hiro rubs at his slightly red eyes, “I feel SO much around you, Akio.” Turning to look at Akio again, Hiro’s makes a concerned face and reaches for Akio’s hand. “And it scares me.”

 

Akio’s smile was soft as he pulls Hiro closer to him and holds onto the boys’ head with both hands as he stares intently into his eyes.

“You know, when I first saw you after the accident, when I woke up—even though I didn’t remember you, per se. I knew, in my heart, that I was _in love_ with you. I think I’ve always been in love with you, Hi--”

 

Hiro nods abruptly and breathily says, “Me too!” he blushes and glances away before looking back into Akio’s eyes, “I’m in love with you too.”

 

Akio is quick to close the gap between the two. His lips pressing hard to Hiro’s; his kiss filled not only with his love for Hiro but the storm of passion that’s been sleeping in his heart. Hiro returns the kiss and Akio pulls away.

Hiro looks like he is processing what just happened and then.

He smiles. Not just smiles. **Grins** , from ear to ear. Face pink with joy and so many other optimistic emotions sprawled onto it.

Akio bites his lip, smiling as he leans in again.

 

~

 

Soon, hunger got the best of the boys and they had to stop (against Hiro’s wishes) to go eat and clean up the kitchen. Akio doesn’t think he’s ever enjoyed cleaning as much as he does when he is with Hiro. Hiro dances around the kitchen being sure to press kisses to Akio’s face whenever he has the chance too. They playfully toss towels at each other and Akio almost shrieks when Hiro grabbed him and started tickling him.

Akio frees himself from Hiro’s grasp and points a finger at the grinning boy, heaving his breath.

 

“Not…a step…c... closer!” he says backing away from a mighty playful Hiro.

 

Akio goes and takes a bath. After changing into his sleeping shorts and shirts he stops in front of Hiro’s door. His looks at his toes before knocking once.

 

Hiro opens the door and Akio’s heart skips a beat. Hiro just got out of the shower also, his body still had water drops on it and his towel slung on his shoulders. He wore sweat pants and a loose tank top.

 

“U-um, I was thinking---”

 

Hiro holds up a finger to Akio’s mouth, “Nope. I am going to be the one to ask.” Hiro clears his throat and blushes as he looks at a quite amused Akio. “Would you like to sleep with me. In my bed. J-just sleep though! If you’re okay with that…”

 

Akio smiles fondly, and tiptoes up and presses a chaste kiss to Hiro’s cheek. “Of course, Hiro.”

 

Hiro welcomes Akio into the room and shows him the bathroom and watches as Akio gets comfortable in the bed. Waiting to be invited in Hiro stands and shifts nervously as he plays with his fingers.

Akio gives him a soft look and pulls up the covers of the bed next to him and welcomes in the boy. Hiro smiles embarrassedly as his feet pad him over to the bed. He crawls in and scoots himself next to Akio and rests his head on the boy’s chest and listens. He closes his eyes and listens to the steady rhythm of Akio’s heartbeat.

‘He is my gift’ he thinks to himself and then decides it's time he says it all allowed.

 

“Mm, Akio.”

 

“Hiro?”

 

“You know, you mean--- so much to me, right? Like, if I didn’t have you in my life, I would’ve tried to end it a while ago. You give me a reason to be here. To be me. To be happy. To want to live this life. You are a gift sent from heaven itself to me. You were given to me, a killing machine, to show me that everyone—and everything, deserves a second chance. You’re my second chance at life and I just, I want to thank you. You, light up my world. You have made me feel more human than anyone else has. You make me laugh, cry and feel so many emotions. It’s all so new but I wouldn’t be the dame without them. I want to spend whatever time I have left here, alive, with you. Because even spending a few minutes with you is worth a lifetime because you’re…you’re….”

 

Hiro stops and sees tears falling from Akio’s face and helps him wipe them away. Leaning his forehead to Akio’s, Hiro smiles, “You’re Akio. My Akio.”

 

Akio presses a kiss to Hiro’s chin. “I love you.” He whispers and they both fall asleep, wrapped up in each other’s safety.

 

~

 

Packing up in the morning went by quickly to the boys; with side glances and the blushing of cheeks, it seemed as so they were on cloud nine. Akio oversaw washing the clothes and packing them and cleaning up the rooms they occupied. Hiro did everything else. As Akio vacuumed the carpet of Hiro’s room, Hiro watched from the doorway. How Akio’s hair swayed with the slight movements of his head, how his eyes would go wide if he noticed a spot he missed, how when he glanced over at Hiro he smiles. His smile wide and it making Hiro smile himself.

 

“Could you pack up the car as I finish up in here?” Akio asks as he rolls up the cord to the vacuum.

 

Hiro nods and grabs all the bags and packs up the car. He honestly can’t believe all that happened the past two days. They went from dancing around each other and their feelings, to literally sobbing them out to each other in the heat of the moment. He never knew love until he was sure Akio loved him too. And when Akio told him, it didn’t feel weird. It felt…like it was fate itself. Like, he was made for Akio and was made to love and protect Akio. It was his privilege to do just that. And he wouldn’t change a thing.

 

Akio steps out and locks the doors of the house and turns and takes a deep breath. He felt restored and actually happy. It’s been a while since he has looked forward to the coming days. And when Akio’s eyes land on Hiro, who is leaning against the car door watching him, he smiles. He is especially looking forward to the days all spent with Hiro.

 

“Oi! Come take a picture with me.” Akio calls out and Hiro walks to him.

 

Grabbing him by the waist, Hiro pecks the cute boy's nose. “I have something for you,” Hiro says, holding a hand behind his back.

 

“Oh?” Akio smirks and watched as Hiro brings his once hidden hand between them and holds up a bright red rose, cut just small enough to fit behind Akio’s ear. He blushes when Hiro reaches over and moves his hair back and slips the rose behind his ear. “T-thanks.” He whispers and looks up at Hiro, who quite the proud one.

“Now, that picture?” Hiro asks and Akio pulls out his phone.

 

They take a selfie, both grinning and Hiro wearing that dork of a smile. “To the future to come,” Akio says smiling at the picture taken.

 

“Akio,”

 

“Hm?”

 

Hiro is close to Akio’s face, eyes intently staring, his cheeks wearing a nice flush of pink. “Are we boyfriends now?”

 

Akio’s eyes widen before he doubles over laughing, Hiro huffs a breath as his face goes red from embarrassment.

 

“Ha-ha! Of---of course, silly!” Akio laughs as he straightens up and wraps his arms around the man he loves. “Of course.”

 

Hiro kisses Akio sweetly and Akio hums. “Now, shall we go?”

 

Akio nods, and Hiro helps him into the car. Pulling out of the driveway, Hiro uses his free hand to grab hold of Akio’s and intertwines their fingers together.

 

The feelings they felt towards each other made them feel as if they have the entire world.

 

Hiro looks over at Akio, who has the window down and is watching the waves of the beach as they speed by. His hair waving in the wind and a smile is spread on his face as he squeezes Hiro’s hand tighter.

 

“ **To the future to come.** ”


End file.
